Partner
by Yami no Knight
Summary: Berawal menjadi partner dalam bertugas memata-matai suatu kejadian, apakah mereka akan berakhir menjadi partner dalam kehidupan masing-masing? Sakura yang mencari kakaknya dan Sasuke yang seolah melupakan apa arti dari kasih sayang. Bisakah mereka saling membantu menemukan apa yang mereka cari?


Ini fict pertama saya, mudah-mudahan para readers suka dengan cerita yang disajikan, hehehe.

Kenapa Naruto?

Karena tadi saya baru baca Naruto chapter terbaru, mantep banget ya!

Oke, Silakan menikmati ceritanya! :)

_**Partner**_

_**Genre : Action/Romance/Friendship**_

_**Rated : M**_

_****__**Disclaimer : Naruto hak cipta dari Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fict ini**_

**#**

**#**

Jangan menilai seseorang dari luar.

Mungkin itu adalah kalimat yang sudah sangat sering kita dengar, namun jarang kita terapkan pada diri kita sendiri. Siapa sih yang tidak menilai seseorang dari luar? Semua orang pasti akan menilai sesama dari penampilan mereka. Contoh, apabila ada seorang pengusaha dan pengemis datang bersamaan di suatu restoran, sudah pasti penjaga restoran akan mempersilahkan yang pengusaha untuk masuk dan membiarkan sang pengemis di luar, bahkan tidak mengizinkan sang pengemis masuk. Bisa saja sebenarnya sang pengusaha itu adalah perampok ulung dan si pengemis itu adalah orang penting yang memang berpakaian seperti itu.

Namun apakah yang dinilai itu akan peduli pada yang menilai?

Tidak semuanya...

"Ahhh~"

Tidak untuk wanita satu ini yang benar-benar tidak peduli pada pendapat orang lain tentang dirinya.

"Ngghh~"

"Sakura-chan, kau sangat cantik hari ini."

Pujian yang dilontarkan oleh laki-laki berambut pirang dan senyumannya yang hangat ini membuat wanita yang sedari tadi mengatur napasnya karena permainan cinta mereka yang begitu panas tersenyum lembut, laki-laki itu menyibak rambut yang berwarna_ soft pink_ milik kekasihnya kemudian mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

Saat dia berdiri dan mulai memakai celananya, "Hari ini—kau tidak bisa sampai pagi?" tanya wanita itu dengan wajah lesu.

Pria yang kini tengah memakai kemeja putih dan jas hitamnya menoleh dengan tatapan lembut, "Maafkan aku, Hinata besok pagi akan datang, aku harus ada di rumah malam ini, kalau tidak ayah bisa membunuhku."

"Hhhh, yasudahlah! Memang begini resiko berhubungan dengan laki-laki yang sudah bertunangan," gumam Sakura—nama wanita yang memiliki rambut _soft pink_ panjang yang kini mengikat rambutnya.

"Sakura-chan, kita sudah sepakat tidak membahas ini lagi, aku janji akan secepatnya membatalkan pertunanganku."

"Itu janjimu satu tahun yang lalu, Naruto," jawab Sakura.

"Ini tidak semudah yang kaupikir, ayahku dan—"

"Ayah Hinata bekerja sama dalam perusahaan, ya ya aku sudah tahu hal itu," potong Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Naruto mendesah kecil. Ini bukan keinginannya, bertengkar setelah bercinta. Kalau boleh memilih, laki-laki yang kini sudah lengkap berpakaian ini lebih suka bertengkar lebih dahulu baru bercinta, "Besok hari pertamamu masuk agen kepolisian, sudah siap?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu-nya, "Siap tidak siap, aku harus siap. Demi menemukan kakakku."

"Aku yakin kau diterima, kemampuan menembakmu sangat hebat, caramu mencari informasi pun bisa dibilang luar biasa," puji Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum—senyum yang mengandung arti sarkastik di dalamnya, "Berita tentang pertunanganmu salah satunya."

Naruto memasang ekspresi wajah seolah tidak ingin membahas masalah ini, "Aku membahas kemampuanmu, bukan masalah kita."

"Iya iya, sudah sana pergi! Aku mau tidur," ucap Sakura sambil menarik selimutnya.

"Kunci pintu apartemenmu ini, minggu depan aku kesini lagi," ujar Naruto.

"Yaaa~" jawab Sakura malas-malasan.

Begitu Naruto sudah keluar dari apartemen kecil milik Sakura, wanita itu terdiam dalam raut wajahnya yang kini terlihat pilu. Rela meninggalkan kota kelahirannya dan datang ke kota besar hanya untuk mencari kakaknya yang hilang tiga tahun yang lalu. Bertemu Naruto saat lulus SMA dan menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya. Mereka sudah berhubungan lebih dari setahun namun kurang dari dua tahun. Awalnya hubungan mereka berjalan dengan mulus, sampai suatu ketika Sakura menemukan informasi bahwa Naruto bertunangan dengan kerabat ayahnya karena keluarga mereka terikat bisnis yang sangat besar.

Walau Sakura mencintai Naruto, dia tidak melupakan tujuannya datang ke kota Tokyo untuk mencari kakaknya yang hilang. Saat ini umurnya masih sembilan belas tahun, dan dia nekat untuk mencalonkan dirinya sebagai agen mata-mata di kepolisian Tokyo. Dilihat dari kemampuannya, pihak kepolisian pun sulit untuk menolak, namun keputusan Sakura diterima atau tidaknya adalah besok. Maka dari itu, malam ini sakura hanya bisa berdoa dan menyerahkan sisanya pada Tuhan.

**#**

**#**

Cuaca di pagi hari saat ini sangat cerah, Sakura keluar dari apartemennya dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan yang tidak mengenakan dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Berita tentang Sakura yang menjadi simpanan tersebar dengan sendirinya. Tidak tahu siapa yang menyebar dan kenapa bisa menyebar, Sakura tidak peduli, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tujuannya tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang sekitarnya. Walaupun dalam hati Sakura merasa risih, dia sangat ingin kehidupannya yang lama kembali, tapi sepertinya dia harus bersabar. Karena sabar itu bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang luar biasa, 'kan?

Setelah melewati beberapa tatapan sinis dan tidak mengenakan itu, akhirnya Sakura kini sampai di tempat tujuannya. Departemen kepolisian di kota Tokyo, tekadnya untuk masuk divisi_ spy_ sangat kuat, ada beberapa hal yang harus ia pastikan, kasus tiga tahun yang lalu... dimana sang kakak menghilang tiba-tiba secara misterius bersamaan dengan kejadian hilangnya anak perdana menteri. Sakura tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan pemerintahan di Jepang, satu yang ia yakini... bahwa sang kakak—terlibat di dalam kasus tersebut.

"Sakura?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura yang kini sedang berdiri di depan loby menoleh kebelakang, "Kakashi-sensei" sapa Sakura balik pada orang yang menyapanya tadi.

"Sudah sampai, kenapa tidak memberi tahuku?" tanya Kakashi.

"Baru saja aku akan meneleponmu, kau sudah ada di belakangku," jawab Sakura.

"Siap untuk test terakhir?" tanya Kakashi kembali.

Sakura mengangguk, tatapannya terlihat sangat yakin. Melihat tatapan yakin Sakura membuat Kakashi tersenyum lembut dibalik masker yang selalu ia kenakan itu, "Ikut aku."

Sakura mengikuti langkah Kakashi menuju lift, Kakashi menekan tombol angka enam belas. Ketika pintu lift tertutup sekilas Sakura melihat ada sosok wanita yang sepertinya ia kenal, namun dia sendiri tidak yakin... wanita berambut pirang panjang dan dikuncir kuda itu, rasanya tidak asing bagi Sakura. Tapi siapa? Sakura mencoba untuk mengingatnya, sampai tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai di lantai tujuan mereka.

"Sudah sampai," ucap Kakashi memperingatkan.

"Ah, iya."

Kakashi berjalan menuju ruangan yang ternyata adalah ruangan terbuka, terdapat beberapa sosok di sana dan bisa Sakura lihat sosok-sosok itu sangat berwibawa. Mata mereka tertuju pada Sakura yang berjalan di belakang Kakashi. Begitu sampai di tempat para sosok itu berdiri, Sakura sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi salam pada mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura," ucap sosok laki-laki tua sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Hiruzen-san," jawab Sakura.

"Hari ini test terakhirmu, kalau kemarin kami sudah menguji ketangkasanmu dalam berpikir, kepintaranmu juga tidak diragukan lagi, sekarang kami akan test kemampuan menembakmu," ujar Hiruzen sambil menghisap rokok pipa.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Tapi kali ini bukan Kakashi yang mengujimu," lanjut Hiruzen.

"Eh? Aku pikir Kakashi akan selalu menjadi instruktur-ku," ucap sakura dengan nada bingung.

"Kakashi harus bertugas di daerah perfektur F, kau mempunyai instruktur baru," jawab Hiruzen sambil menggeser dirinya agar Sakura bisa melihat sosok di belakang yang kini tengah memakai _suit_, kacamata hitam, dan _earmob_ sambil membidik benda-benda yang bergerak di lapangan sana. Sakura memicingkan matanya agar terlihat jelas sosok yang terlihat siluet di matanya.

Kakashi menghampiri sosok itu dan menepuk pundaknya, sosok itu membuka kacamata dan earmobnya kemudian berjalan mengikuti Kakashi menuju Sakura dan Hiruzen yang kini berdiri di tempat yang lebih teduh. Semakin lama sosok itu semakin jelas, tubuh yang gagah, tampan, berambut raven dan tatapannya yang tajam.

"Perkenalkan, ini instruktur baru-mu, namanya Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Hiruzen.

Sakura tersenyum dan membungkuk, "Salam kenal Uchiha-san, aku Haru—"

"Siapa yang bilang aku setuju menjadi instruktur-nya?"

Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke membuat sakura menghentikan perkenalannya.

"Aku yang memutuskannya," jawab Hiruzen dengan santai dan memainkan rokok pipa-nya.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi pengasuh! Cari saja yang lain," tolak Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Hei! Apa masalahmu denganku? Baru ketemu saja sudah sombong!" protes Sakura.

"Ck! Berisik sekali! Anak kecil lebih baik pulang sana," geram Sasuke.

"Hei! Aku bukan anak kecil! Umurku sembilan belas tahun!" bentak Sakura.

"Makin meyakinkanku bahwa kau anak kecil," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau—"

"Cukup!" Kakashi memotong, "Sasuke, jaga bicaramu, bagaimanapun juga ini semua keputusan Hiruzen-san, kau harus menghargainya kalau tidak jabatanmu yang baru saja naik menjadi pimpinan divisi _spy_ akan dicabut."

"Apa!"

"Dan Sakura, maafkan Sasuke, dia memang seperti ini. Aku harap kau akan bertahan dengan karakternya yang terkenal dingin dan ketus ini," pinta Kakashi.

Sakura memasang wajah merengek dan akan mengeluaran protes, namun niatnya itu ditepis habis-habisan ketika ia mengingat tujuannya untuk masuk ke divisi spy, Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri dan menatap Sasuke dengan tegas bahwa dia bersungguh-sungguh untuk mengikuti test ini, "Aku mohon bimbingannya, Uchiha-san." akhirnya Sakura menurunkan ego-nya.

Sebenarnya ingin sekali Sakura menjambak rambut laki-laki yang modelnya seperti pantat ayam itu. Kalau saja sakura hanya main-main kesini, mungkin dari tadi sudah terjadi perang fisik antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" panggil hiruzen, seolah bertanya apakah dia setuju untuk menjadi instruktur Sakura.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dan menghela napas panjang, "Haaahh, baiklah! Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Ikuti aku!" ujar Sasuke... mungkin lebih terdengar seperti memerintah.

Sakura berlari mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Melihat sosok mereka berdua membuat Kakashi melirik Hiruzen yang kini tersenyum puas. Kakashi ikut tersenyum, "Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan."

"Hahaha, semoga saja harapanku terkabul," ucap Hiruzen.

**#**

**#**

Menjadi instruktur...

Itulah seharusnya yang sasuke lakukan untuk sakura.

Namun pada kenyataannya...

"Brengsek! Apa-apaan dia menyuruhku untuk membuatkannya jus tomat begini! memangnya aku pelayan pribadinya?!"

Sakura menekan blender yang sedang berfungsi sambil menggerutu, saat ini dia berada di dapur karena Sasuke menyuruhnya membuatkan jus tomat sebelum test dimulai. Entah dirinya sedang diusili atau memang Sasuke kurang kerjaan karena ini ketiga kalinya Sakura membuatkan jus tomat untuknya, Pertama kali terlalu manis, kedua kali tidak ada rasanya, sampai sekarang Sakura harus mengulanginya lagi.

"Atau kuracuni saja orang itu!" geramnya sekali lagi. Sakura melirik garam dan tersneyum jahil, ia memasukkan banyak garam ke dalam jus tomat yang sudah dituangkan di dalam gelas.

.

.

"Ini!"

Sakura menyerahkan gelas bening pada Sasuke yang sedang beristirahat dari latihan tembaknya. Sasuke menerima gelas itu dan menempelkan bibirnya pada sisi gelas, kemudian ia menyeringai, "Karena kau sudah repot-repot membuatkannya untukku, ini kuhadiahkan untukmu."

"E-Eh?! Ti-tidak, aku tidak suka tomat," tolak Sakura cepat-cepat. Apakah Sasuke mengetahuinya? Kalau Sakura menyampurkan banyak garam dalam jus itu.

"Ayolah, sedikit saja, tomat itu sehat," bujuk Sasuke.

Karena tidak mau dicurigai, akhirnya Sakura mengambil gelas yang Sasuke berikan dan meminumnya sedikit.

Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, rasa jus itu sangat asin, Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya dan menahan jus itu agar tidak tertelan ke dalam tenggorokannya.

"Mencoba menjahiliku? kau harus belajar seribu tahun dulu sebelum melakukan hal itu," ucap Sasuke sambil beranjak dan memakai kembali earmob-nya.

Sakura akhirnya menelan jus yang sedikit ia minum, "Rasanya asiiin~" rintih Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ini pakai." Sasuke menyerahkan kacamata hitam dan earmob pada Sakura, "aku tidak menerima keluhan, protes atau apapun itu yang mengandung negatif yang keluar dari mulutmu, lakukan sesuai perintahku atau kau tidak kurekomendasikan untuk divisi spy."

"Baik!" jawab Sakura tegas.

**-Bersambung-**

* * *

**Untuk pertama kalinya bikin fict, ngga tau bagus atau ngga tapi inilah hasilnya hahaha**

**mohon kritiknya ya semua yang membaca fict ini**


End file.
